


Kurt Needs a Daddy II

by Ellie226



Series: Kurt and His Daddy [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Discipline, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt's happy with Carol, and Kurt's thinks he's happy that his father is too preoccupied to enforce the rules. Fortunately for him, someone knows the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt Needs a Daddy II

Puck sat with Kurt on his lap until Kurt was completely calm and had stopped crying.

“I got snot all over your shirt.” Kurt said softly.

“No big deal. Part of being a daddy.” Puck replied.

“I don’t really need-“Kurt started to respond to Puck, and then his phone went off. Kurt tried to hop off Puck’s lap and grabbed the phone, but he was halted by the larger boy’s grip on his waist.

Puck stood up, pulling Kurt’s briefs back up. He shifted Kurt up and over so that he could straddle his waist, and reached for Kurt’s phone. “It’s your dad dude.”

Kurt grabbed the phone and answered it, while pushing at Puck. He wanted down. Although his legs had wrapped around Puck’s waist, almost without thought, he could not have this conversation while wrapped around Noah Puckerman. Not to mention, even with briefs on, the friction against Puck’s hip was distracting to say the least. He tried his best to slither down Puck and stand on his own two feet.

Puck simply adjusted his grip and gave Kurt a look. Kurt scowled at him and tried one last time to push away, until Puck slipped a hand down to Kurt’s bottom cupped one of the cheeks with a meaningful look at Kurt’s face. He jumped and then settled back down, trying to focus more on his dad then Puck, a task that was extremely difficult, especially as Noah had not moved his hand yet, and Kurt was now extremely concerned that Puck did not intend to make the spanking a one time thing.

“What dad? I didn’t hear what you just said.”

“Carol and I are going to stay in Cleveland. We figured since it’s Friday, we can make a long weekend of it.”

“Okay Dad. Finn and I’ll be fine.”

“Actually, it’ll just be you. Carol just got off the phone with Finn. He’s already at Puckerman’s house, and apparently Noah’s mother offered to let him stay the weekend.”

“Oh,” Kurt said, looking at Noah’s face. “Okay. I’ll be fine. Maybe I’ll invite a friend over here if that’s okay?”

“Go ahead and invite Mercedes or whoever. Just no parties, okay kid?”

“Great. Have fun.”

And with that, Burt hung up the phone, and Kurt looked at Puck.

“Put me down.”

“What was that?”

“Could you put me down please?”

Without another word, Puck gently placed Kurt on his bed. Kurt winced as his backside hit the bed, then he looked up at Puck.

“So, they’re going to be gone for the weekend. And apparently, Finn’s spending the weekend at your house. Which was news to me since you’re here.”

As Kurt was telling this to Puck, Puck’s phone went off. Puck smirked as he read the text message from Finn: “Cover for me. Told my Mom I’m at your house. Staying at Quinn’s.”

Puck turned the phone toward Kurt to read. “Guess we’re on our own this weekend kiddo. First thing, I think we need to clean you up. You’re a mess.”

Kurt gaped as Puck as he was picked up and carried into the bathroom. Puck sat down on the toilet and pulled Kurt between his legs. He began calmly stripping Kurt’s sweater off, a task somewhat impeded by Kurt pushing the sweater back down. Kurt finally regained his ability to talk.

“What? I’ll be fine. I don’t need you here. This whole thing is extremely creepy Noah.”

“Daddy doesn’t want to have to spank you again today Kurt, but I will if you don’t stop fighting me. The only reason I didn’t spank you when you were on the phone with Burt was because I didn’t want to embarrass you.”

“I’m not a little boy, and you’re not my daddy.” Kurt nearly shrieked in response to Noah, “What the hell are you playing at Puckerman?”

Puck raised an eyebrow at this, “Did you enjoy having your mouth soaped out earlier?”

“Goddammit Puckerman. I’ve had enough of your stupid games! I am not a little boy, and I’ll be damned if I let you wash my mouth out again.” Kurt stomped his foot, furious with Puck.

Puck sighed. “I don’t want to have to punish you again Kurt. Please don’t force my hand here.”

In frustration, Kurt slapped Puck’s hands away from the waistband of his briefs and shrieked, “Get the hell out of my house Puckerman.”

“Oh baby boy. You’re just making bad choices today.” Puck said calmly. As he talked, he efficiently stripped Kurt’s briefs off, leaving the smaller boy nude in front of him. Kurt continued to slap at his hands, but Puck seemed to not even notice.

Puck caught Kurt’s hands and pulled him down onto his lap. With both of Kurt’s legs trapped between Puck’s thighs, he held Kurt until he had stopped moving. “I feel like I’ve been more than fair baby. I gave you several chances, but this language you’re using is just not appropriate for little boys. I guess what I did earlier didn’t make enough of an impact.”

Kurt’s stomach dropped at those words, and he began twisting in Puck’s grasp. However, there was nothing he could do against Puck’s superior size and strength. Puck grabbed the soapy washcloth off the sink where he had left it and prepared to put it back in Kurt’s mouth.

Kurt clamped his mouth shut and shook his head vigorously. He could not believe this was happening to him.

“Kurt! Stop it now. You are getting your mouth soaped out and I am going to be spanking you. If you don’t stop trying to wiggle away, I’m going to spank you before and after I wash out your mouth.”

Kurt sobbed in frustration, but he stilled.

“Good boy. That’s what I like to see. Now open up.”

Kurt continued to cry as he opened his mouth, actually gagging as the washcloth ran over his tongue.

“Baby, Daddy doesn’t like doing this, but you can’t just say whatever you want. I gave you plenty of chances to stop with the naughty language.” Puck continued to scrub the inside of Kurt’s mouth.

Finally, after what seemed like a million years to Kurt, Puck pulled the washcloth off. Knowing that Puck intended to spank him again, Kurt didn’t dive for the sink; hoping that Puck would notice his effort to be compliant.

“Okay baby. Time for a spanking.”

“Dadddddy!” Kurt whined, “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. Pleeeease don’t spank me. My bottom hurts.”

Puck paused for a minute, looking at Kurt seriously, “Not going to happen little dude. But I’ll make a deal with you. I’m going to let you up. If you go back over my lap without fighting me and you hold still for your spanking, it’ll be short.”

Kurt sobbed as he stood up, then he laid himself back over Puck’s lap. “Please daddy. It really hurt before.”

“That’s the point. But you are doing a good job listening now. I wish you had done this earlier so I didn’t have to punish you again.” With that, Puck lifted his hand and swatted Kurt. He lightly slapped Kurt’s bottom a dozen times. Although it re-ignited the fire in Kurt’s backside, Puck was holding back significantly. Kurt laid his head down, sobbing broken-heartedly.

Puck rubbed Kurt’s back comfortingly. “I wish we were done baby, but what did I tell you earlier about hitting Daddy?”

Impossible as it seemed to Puck, Kurt cried even harder at those words, “Please Daddy. Daddy. No. Sorry.” He cried.

“I know sweetheart.” Puck replied. With no spoon in sight, Puck grabbed a nearby bath brush and brought it down on Kurt’s backside a dozen times in quick succession. Again, he held back, but this time he snapped his wrist at the end of each downswing, significantly increasing the sting.

Kurt shrieked at the new sting to his bottom. Instead of comforting him, Puck lifted him up, “that corner kiddo,” he said quietly, sending him on the way with a final swat.

Kurt scurried to the corner, crying hard. This time, he didn’t try to argue about it.

Kurt stood in the corner sobbing his eyes out while Puck rinsed out the washcloth and wrung it out. He started running the bath water in preparation for Kurt’s bath. Once the tub was full, he called a still crying Kurt to him.

Kurt turned to Puck and practically ran back to him. He threw himself in Puck’s arms and cried. “Sorry. Sorry Daddy. Sorry. I’ll be good. Please don’t spank me anymore.”

“Shhh baby. I don’t want to spank you, but you have to be a good boy. Let’s try to have a nice weekend, okay?”

“’K Daddy.”

Puck smiled and hugged him. “Now you really need to be cleaned off. Do you want to rinse first?”

Kurt nodded his head yes. He desperately wanted the taste of soap out of his mouth. He sloppily rinsed and spit repeatedly, but the taste lingered.

Puck finally cut him off. He knew from experience that the taste wasn’t going anywhere until Kurt ate something. “Okay baby. Let’s get you cleaned up, then we can figure out what we should eat for dinner.”

Puck helped Kurt into the tub then sat back on his heels at Kurt sat in the tub with his knees to his chest and trained his eyes on his feet. His shoulders occasionally shuddered, but he had mostly stopped crying.

“What would you like to eat for dinner tonight?”

Kurt didn’t say anything back; he just shrugged and sniffled again.

“You know, it’s polite to answer back when someone asks you a question kiddo.”

“Sorry. I don’t know what I want to eat.”

Puck pushed a lock of hair off of Kurt’s face. “Liver it is then.”

Kurt giggled in spite of himself. He was surprised how into this Puck had gotten. He was surprisingly paternal. Kurt found himself envying Beth. Even though he knew that Puck only saw her a few times a year, he also knew that Puck loved his daughter more than anything. If she got anything like this kind of attention during visits, she was certainly luckier than Kurt felt at the moment.

“No?” Puck said, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt finally lifted his face up and looked at Puck. “Maybe pizza,” he offered tentatively.

“That sounds good. Now, which of these shampoos am I supposed to be using?” Puck said, gesturing at the six bottles of shampoo, “And what is crème rinse?”

Kurt smiled, “It’s kind of like conditioner. But you don’t have to wash my hair Puck.”

“Daddy,” Puck corrected him calmly, “and of course I’m going to wash your hair. That’s what Daddies do. Now, which one? Or should I guess?”

“That bottle,” Kurt answered softly, pointing toward a blue bottle, “then the lighter blue for a crème rinse. You have to let it sit for three minutes then rinse with cool water.”

Puck smiled indulgently at his little boy, “tilt your head back and close your eyes. Daddy doesn’t want to get water in them.”

Kurt was still uncomfortable, but he wanted to relax into whatever weird game they were playing. Puck was gentle as he washed Kurt’s hair. Kurt was surprised by how careful he was.

After Puck finished washing Kurt’s hair, he handed Kurt a few empty bottles and a funnel that he had found under the sink. Kurt looked at him questioningly, and Puck calmly began filling the bottles and pouring water out. “Sorry Kiddo. We need to get some better toys in here, but these will work for now.”

Kurt shyly began fiddling with the bottles as Puck soaped up a washcloth and moved it toward Kurt. Kurt started for a minute, worrying that he was going to get his mouth washed out again, but Puck simply and calmly began washing down Kurt’s nearest arm. He kept up a soothing patter as he moved over Kurt’s body, scrubbing behind Kurt’s neck and ears, and washing Kurt’s back. Kurt slowly relaxed; letting his legs drop into the water. Puck smiled and lifted up one of Kurt’s legs, causing Kurt to grab both sides of the tub as he tipped backwards.

“Don’t worry, I’m just washing your feet.” Puck said, smiling, as he ran the washcloth over Kurt’s feet and lower legs. When he got to Kurt’s thighs, Kurt desperately looked away.

Puck was calm and business-like, not saying anything about Kurt’s arousal as he soaped his crotch. Puck definitely noticed the arousal, and he felt a jolt to his own cock, but he wasn’t sure what he should do.

Puckzilla was a sex shark; this wasn’t the first time he had been attracted to another boy. He’d never done anything about it before because he didn’t want to handle the hassle when he liked girls just as well.

It wasn’t like he didn’t find Kurt attractive, but he didn’t want Kurt to feel like he was taking advantage. So he ignored Kurt’s erection and simply continued talking as he washed the younger boy thoroughly.

“All done,” he said, as he finished cleaning Kurt off. “Time to get out.”

Kurt was blushing, but he allowed Puck to help him back out of the tub and stood still obediently as he was dried off.

“So, Finn’s at my house this weekend?” Puck said with a wry smile. “I guess I might as well stay here.”

With those words, he picked up Kurt and walked back out to the bedroom. Dumping Kurt on his bed, he went to the dresser. Digging through Kurt’s pajama drawer, he found a pair of cotton pajamas that he pulled out and brought back to the bed. Kurt tried to pull the pajamas out of Puck’s hands, but Puck calmly began dressing him.

“Stop Kurt. Daddy needs to get you dressed so that we can order pizza.”

Kurt stopped wriggling and held still, albeit with a scowl on his face. “I can dress myself,” he groused.

Puck raised an eyebrow and stared until Kurt’s stomach dropped. “Sorry Daddy,” he mumbled and looked away from Puck’s face.

Puck ignored the apology and buttoned the last button on Kurt’s pajama top. “What kind of pizza do you like?”

“Spinach and artichoke,” Kurt replied in a small voice.

“Anything else?” Puck asked, trying not to grimace.

“We could just get pepperoni. That’s what we normally order anyway.”

“How about half spinach/artichoke and half pepperoni?”

Kurt smiled up at Puck, and Puck felt his heart melt. His baby boy was so easy to please. When he wasn’t being bratty.

So they ordered pizza. While they waited, Puck turned on the TV for his baby; then he went into the kitchen to call his mom to let her know he was staying the weekend at Finn’s house. He figured there was no real reason to get into specifics about who else was at Finn’s house.

Puck walked back out into the living room and sat back down next to Kurt, who was utterly engrossed in some old horror movie. “I don’t think so baby. This is much too gory for a little boy.” He calmly flipped through the channels until he found Mary Poppins.

Kurt started to object, but a look from Puck silenced him. He sat back and tried to pout, but he actually liked Mary Poppins. After a few minutes, he relaxed back into the couch and even leaned his head against Puck’s shoulder. Puck gently stroked Kurt’s arm, and by the time the pizza had gotten there, Kurt was nearly purring in relaxation.

Puck paid for the pizza and called Kurt into the kitchen. After finding plates and setting Kurt up at the table with a slice of pizza and a cup of milk, he sat down himself.

Kurt wanted to object to the milk and the carefully cut up pizza, but he figured he had pushed his luck enough over dressing himself and picking a TV show. He sat back and ate his food silently.

Puck watched Kurt for a few minutes, happy that his baby hadn’t argued any more with him. He decided that now was probably the time for the discussion about what exactly they were doing and what kind of rules Kurt was about to live with.

“So. You know about not skipping classes and keeping to your curfew. Which is 8:00 PM now unless you’re with me or you have my permission. And I know that we covered not hitting or kicking me and not swearing. I don’t want to have too many rules Kurt, but I also need to know that you’re behaving yourself.”

Kurt looked at Puck for a moment, and then dropped his eyes back to his plate, not responding.

“So, I think that maybe a good rule would just be that you need to listen to daddy. Can you do that baby?”

Kurt soundless nodded. As much as he hadn’t liked being spanked or getting his mouth washed out with soap, he liked knowing that someone cared what he did. And he had found the entire experience humiliating. Parts of it were oddly arousing.

Puck cleared his throat and looked at Kurt, “I can’t hear you.”

“Yes daddy.”

“Okay then. Finish up your dinner. You can finish up your movie, but then it is time for bed kiddo.”

Kurt was quick to obey, as his backside still ached. Not to mention, it was almost the part of Mary Poppins with the bird woman, and Kurt didn’t want to risk missing it.

So they finished dinner, and they watched Mary Poppins. When they were done, Puck supervised Kurt brushing his teeth and tucked him in. Kurt tried to object since it was only 8:30, but Puck just continued with his plans, and finally, Kurt acquiesced.

Once Kurt was in bed, Puck pulled out a worn copy of Mary Poppins that he had found in Kurt’s desk. “Do you want a story baby?”

Kurt’s eyes teared up when he saw the book that Puck had pulled out.

“Hey, hey Baby. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Kurt responded and hastily brushed the tears out of his eyes.

“Kurt,” Puck said with a note of warning in his voice.

“That was from my mom. It was hers from when she was a kid. We were reading it together when she died. Nobody’s read me a bedtime story since then.” Kurt said quietly.

“Well,” Puck said, “that’s about to change.”

And with that, Puck dropped onto the bed, gently nudging Kurt over so that they could cuddle up together. At first, Kurt held himself stiff, but as Puck started the first chapter he slowly relaxed into Puck’s arms. By the end of the first chapter, he had relaxed against Puck and had fallen asleep.

Puck slowly extricated himself from Kurt and looked down at the younger boy. Shaking his head, he walked over to the dresser and pulled some of Finn’s sleep pants out of the drawer. He quickly got dressed for bed and brushed his teeth, and then he curled back up with Kurt. It may only have been 9:00 PM on a Friday, but Puck was ready to drop. Keeping up with his baby was exhausting.


End file.
